Untitled
by Akura-Chan
Summary: Sasuke acorda depois de uma batalha, mas o que aconteceu com Sakura? death fic, meio sasusaku...


Yoo gente... Eu sou a Akura-Chan e estou aqui para postar minha nova fic!

Eu sei,eu sei, é a minha segunda... Mas eu num agüento xD

Antes de definir meu tipo definitivo... Quero experimentar outros gêneros... Vamos tentar uma death fic... É eu sei, se eu não faço nem uma romance direito, imagina uma destas!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke e o Neji...

Coisas bobas:

narrador

**_narração do Sasuke_**

"_Falas"_

**Musica e** _tradução_(antes de qualquer coisa é uma song fic)

**Simple Plan - Untitled**  
_Simple Plan – "__Sem Título"_

**I open my eyes**

_(Eu abro meus olhos)_

**I try to see but I'm blinded**

_(Tento ver, mas fui cegado)_

**By the white light**

_(Pela luz branca)_

**I can't remember how**

_(Não consigo me lembrar como)_

**I can't remember why**

_(Não consigo me lembrar por quê)_

**I'm lying here tonight**

_(Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite)_

**And I can't stand the pain**

_(E eu não consigo agüentar a dor)_

**And I can't make it go away**

_(E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora)_

**No I can't stand the pain**

_(Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor.)_

_**O que está acontecendo? Espere... Estou me lembrando!**_

"_Sasuke-Kun...Eu ainda te amo... Muito."_

_**Sakura! Aonde ela está?! Deus, por favor, que ela esteja viva... **_

Ele procura em todos os lugares, quando sente dores no peito, logo, descobre uma kunai em seu peito, e um Naruto morto ao seu lado, envolto de uma poça de sangue...

**_Naruto, perdoe-me _**- uma lagrima solitária desce pelo rosto de Sasuke- **_A culpa foi toda minha, esse maldito selo..._**

"_Sas...Sasuke..Kun"_

"_Sakura?!"_

Ele vê a amada se arrastando até ele... Toda ensangüentada, e vheia de cortes e lacerações...

**How could this happen to me?**

_(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

**I've made my mistakes**

_(Eu cometi meus erros)_

**Got nowhere to run**

_(Não há pra onde fugir)_

**The night goes on**

_(A noite continua)_

**As I'm fading away**

_(Enquanto estou desaparecendo)_

**I'm sick of this life**

_(Estou cansado desta vida)_

**I just wanna scream**

_(Eu só quero gritar)_

**How could this happen to me?**

_(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

"_Sakura, poupe suas forças, você pode se curar."_

"_N... Não. Eu perdi todo o meu chakra na batalha."_

"_Não..."_

As lagrimas agora passeavam livremente pelo rosto de Sasuke.

"_Hei... A culpa não foi sua... O Orochimaru estava... Te controlando... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo Sasuke-kun."_

A garota morreu.

_**Não... Por favor, fale comigo, me chame de Sasuke-Kun... Me irrite... Só... Só não morra!**_

**Everybody's screaming**

_(Todos estão gritando)_

**I try to make a sound**

_(Tento fazer um som)_

**But no one hears me**

_(Mas ninguém me ouve)_

**I'm slipping off the edge**

_(Estou escorregando no precipício)_

**I'm hanging by a thread**

_(Estou pendurado por um fio)_

**I wanna start this over again**

_(Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo)_

**So I try to hold on to**

_(Então eu tento me apoiar em)_

**A time when nothing mattered**

_(Um tempo em que nada importava)_

**And I can't explain what happened**

_(E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu)_

**And I can't erase the things that I've done**

_(E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz)_

**No I can't**

_(Não, eu não consigo)_

Sasuke se levanta, e com um pouco de esforço retira a kunai de seu peito. Mira na própria garganta...

_**Naruto, Sakura... Nos vemos em breve.**_

THINK

**How could this happen to me?**

_(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

**I've made my mistakes**

_(Eu cometi meus erros)_

**Got nowhere to run**

_(Não há pra onde fugir)_

**The night goes on**

_(A noite continua)_

**As I'm fading away**

_(Enquanto estou desaparecendo)_

**I'm sick of this life**

_(Estou cansado desta vida)_

**I just wanna scream**

_(Eu só quero gritar)_

**How could this happen to me?**

_(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

Ta... Eu não levo jeito... Ou levo?!

chorando

Detalhe: Eu adoro todos os personagens de Naruto (menos o Orochimaru), então, não pensem que fiquei feliz...


End file.
